THINGS NEVER GO ACORDING TO PLAN
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jack and kim have been dating for 6 months finally they have the perfect dream like sex. was a one shot but mite Make it a story idk you guys decide R&R! RATED M FOR STORG SEXUAL SCENES/CHAPTERS FOUL LANGUAGE AND MAJOR DRAMA


**HEY GUYS HERE IS AN M RATED KICK BECAUSE I HAD 2 REQUESTS TO DO ONE.**

**P.S this is my first M rated story hope it's not to bad never written one before :D**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS.**

**SUMMERY JACK AND KIM HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 6 MONTHS AND FOR THERE ANNIVERSARY KIM AND JACK DESIDED TO TRY AND HAVE SEX BUT AS YOU KNOW NOTHING GOES ACCORDING TO PLAN.**

**FIRST TIME IS ALWAYS THE HARDEST.**

Jack was pacing back and forth in his room making sure everything was perfect for his date with Kim tonight. It was their 6 month anniversary and they planned on having sex since Jack's parents were out of town. His parents trusted them and part of Jack felt bad knowing he was breaking their trust but he loved Kim and soon the thought of Kim's naked body soon took over his doubts.

"Candles… check…. Rose petals…..check… Condoms…. OH SHIT WHERE ARE THE AHA… check."Jack said to himself as he checked things off on his mental check list.

It was 5:30 and Kim was supposed to be at his house at 8:00. Since he had time Jack went in his bathroom to take a shower. He turned the dial to hot and watched as the water came out of the shower head. When the water was at the perfect temp he removed his red shirt, black jeans and black boxers. Threw them all in the hamper and carefully stepped into the shower avoiding the water at first. Since he was a black belt in karate and was able to maneuver his body around the water that was streaming above with ease. Finally when he was comfortable with the heat that now fogged up the glass shower door he slowly treaded backwards and shivered when the water lightly hit his spine and He let out a tiny sound as the hot water collided with his bare skin. He leaned his head back and let the water soak his shaggy brunette hair. Jack grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair, and then he rinsed it thoroughly put conditioner in next and did the same gently rubbing it in his scalp. Jack finished washing the conditioner out of what he liked to call "HIS BEAUTIFUL BOUNCY HAIR" After that he took some axe body wash and started rubbing his 6-pack abs and chest followed by his arms back neck and legs. When Jack started washing his dick he started to moan and soon found himself masturbating in the shower to the future events of the evening.

Pretty soon Jack was moaning in satisfaction so much he could feel his semen pulsing down through the veins of his cock and he knew he was close to Cumming. Jack did one final last moan and released in the shower watching in bliss as the water washed down any evidence of the pleasure he had just endured. As he waited out his orgasm he thought of Kim and soon became hard again. He sighed knowing he couldn't wait till tonight. Also he knew he had to get rid of his boner so he decided to go for another round of pleasure.

Kim hopped out of the shower not bothering to wrap a towel around her wet body since she was the only one home. Her mom was on a trip and her dad died when she was five, so for the past 10 yrs it's been just Kim and her mom Lucy.

Kim walked over to the sink and combed though her long blonde hair getting out all the knots. Her stomach was doing flips because she was supposed to lose her virginity to Jack tonight. Sure she loved Jack she always did since he first caught her red apple with his foot. She just never admitted it to him or herself. As Kim blow-dried her hair she thought of the time she told Jack her feelings.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kim stayed late at the dojo working hard for the next tournament when her boyfriend of 3 months Brody came in.

"Hey babe." Brody said

Kim sighed and stopped practicing. She was only dating Brody to see if she could get over Jack but it was no use so she wanted to break up with him because it wasn't fair to either of them.

"Hey Brody." She replied walking past him to grab the towel over on the first bench. Kim turned around and faced Brody not being able to see the entrance to the dojo.

"You wanted to see me?" Brody asked out of confusion.

"Yea…" Kim started unaware that Jack had entered. "I can't date you anymore Brody…. I'm still in love with someone else." She continued.

Jack knowing that he was kinda invisible smiled and folded his arms waiting to hear more.

"With who." Brody questioned clearly seeing Jack.

Kim took a deep sigh wondering if she should say his name. "Jack Brewer." She whispered quietly.

"Who?" Brody asked again putting on a poker face to try and hide the grin inside because he knew who it was.

"JACK BREWER OKAY I LOVED HIM SINCE THE FISRT DAY I MET HIM….I AM IN LOVE WITH MY BESTFRIEND!" Kim yelled a little louder confessing her darkest secret.

Brody smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Kim asked appalled.

"Because of me I'm sure." Jack spoke up

"JACK!" Kim shouted looking flushed from the shock of his presence. Then Kim blushed.

"I'm gonna leave." Brody said shaking his head and smiling.

Jack walked up to Kim "You lied to me." He stated sternly.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked confused at how he was acting.

"You told me at our first tournament when you were still a black dragon that you didn't have a crush on me." Jack reminded her.

Kim remembered it all to well. "Yea I guess I did." She said hating herself.

"And you continued to lie not only to me but to yourself to." Jack replied shaking his head in frustration.

Kim new that the one thing Jack hated was lying

"Yes." She whispered softly barley audible.

"That's too bad…." Jack paused.

"Why?" Kim sniffled.

"Because Kim I…. love you too." Jack smiled.

_**PRESENT TIME**_

Kim finished getting ready she had light pink lipstick on and pink eye shadow to match her short pink dress that fit all her right curves. She had decided to straighten her hair and pin a little bit back in a butterfly clip. She grabbed her bag that held the black lacy lingerie that Julie Kelsey and grace helped her pick out for Jack. She slipped into her pink strap high heels and headed out the door to Jacks house which was only down the road.

Jack was in the middle of cooking chicken curry when He saw Kim walking down his driveway. He checked the time 6:50 he turned the stove to low so he wouldn't burn the chicken or the curry. He walked through an opening in the wall that led to his living room and his front door. Jack glanced through the peep hole and saw a stunning early Kim nervously fixing her perfect image. He couldn't help but snicker quietly at her little quirks. Finally Jack opened the door in the middle of one of Kim's "fixings".

"Jack…." Kim jumped.

"Kim." He's smile widened then before if that was possible.

"May I…" Kim spoke up first but was interrupted.

"Pleasures all mine." Jack bowed and extended his left arm out.

Kim blushed and without hesitation she lightly seized his hand.

Jack's clasp on her grew pleasantly forceful, yet it came effortless. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her through the thresh hold.

Kim giggled as Jack shut the door and carefully set her down. They continued to hold hands letting their fingers dance on the other one's flesh as they strolled into the kitchen. Reluctily separating Jack dropped her hand to examine his food… it was cooked to perfection or so he thought. It was no where near done so they settled for Chinese take out but had to order Falafel Phil's because they couldn't get Chinese take out this late.

Jack sat there eating spicy babba ganoosh poppers. And Kim settled for some falafel balls. When they finished eating they tossed out their garbage and washed the dishes of the would have been chicken curry.

"Well I tried to cook." Jack smiled when they were done washing dishes

"Guess that proves it then." Kim returned Jack's smile and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jack raised one eyebrow. "Proves what?" he questioned.

"That the famous Jack Brewer can't do everything." Kim pointed out.

"True but I can do this…" Jack grinned evilly as he sprayed Kim with the water hose attached to the sink.

"AHHHH" Kim screamed and Jack burst out laughing.

Kim picked up the sponge and squeezed it over Jack's hair.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jack smirked and lunged at Kim but she escaped just as Jack fingers grazed Kim's waist.

"NOOOO JACK!" Kim shrieked and ran around the island.

Jack new her tactic and met her on the other side. They went back and forth around the island a couple of times as Kim looked for an opening, but bow she was stuck by the sink and Jack was closing in. A idea popped in Kim's mind just as Jack was right in front of her.

"Now what?" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

Kim slowly reached behind her back trying not to look to obvious and gripped the sink hose, she carefully brought to her back, leaned in to kiss Jack and right when he closed his eyes to meet her lips she sprayed him since he left the water running and sprinted past him stumbling into the living room and tripping up the stairs. She finally escaped locking herself in the bathroom since it was the closest door.

Kim heard Jack run up the stairs and bang on the door.

"Kim babes... open up please?" Jack begged.

"NO YOUR GONNA GET ME!"Kim yelled through the door while trying to not laugh. It wasn't going so well plus she was still catching her breath from running… and tripping.

"No I wont I promise…please I'm sorry." Jack sounded so sympathetic through the door but he had a plan. He knew just how to lure Kim out.

"HOW CAN I BE SURE?" She stated with a gigantic smile.

"Babe it me come on… To prove it I'll leave.

Jack started making footsteps sounds.

"Okay Jack I know your still there" She joked

Kim listened to sounds, but to her surprise he kept walking and she listened as he entered his room and was in there for a good 10 minutes.

Quietly Kim cracked open the door and peeked outside, seeing the hall was clear she snuck out of the bathroom and went downstairs to retrieve her special outfit for Jack, then silently went back into the bathroom tuning the doorknob all the way so when she closed the door and released the handle it would about be as noiseless as possible. She removed her dress and slipped into the Sexy lingerie. Kim opened the door to the bathroom and tiptoed to Jacks room.

What she saw was breath taking. His room was dark except from the dancing flames on 20 or so candles and Jack was spreading rose petals on and around the bed where on top dark blue heavy covers of his king sized mattress was a white envelope with Kim's name in fancy cursive. Every detail looked perfect. Kim leaned one arm on the door frame and crossed her legs attempting to look irresistible. This is it she thought even if I look ridiculous there's no turning back now.

"Ahem" Kim faked coughed to get Jacks attention.

Jack turned around and his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of his magnificent girlfriend.

"You like." Kim asked seductively as she strolled over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack couldn't speak he was dumbfounded, so he nodded.

Kim lightly bit his earlobe and a tiny moan escaped Jacks lips.

Without warning Kim pushed Jack on the bed. She slowly mounted him and began nipping at his collar bone.

Jack did another breathless moan as his arms wrapped around Kim, but she removed his muscular biceps and pinned them down at his side making Jack frustrated that he couldn't touch her.

Kim was now biting his entire neck roughly every now and then. When Kim would release her hold on him she would kiss the "Love Marks". All of a sudden Kim pulled Jack into a sitting position and ripped his shirt over his head in one quick movement. She stared lustfully at his naked torso. Kim pulled herself together as Jack tried to kiss her jugular vein.

Kim stood up and walked over to Jack's CD's.

"Awww…. Kimmy you're a tease." Jack jokingly complained.

She riffled through them until she found one that she liked.

"BABE" Jack continued smirking/frowning pretending to be sad

Kim popped it in and began to slowly/sexually strip.

Jack watched as she bent down and with one arm softly dragged it up her legs to her thigh. When Kim reached to stomach she snapped her head up forcing her lightly golden color locks up and over her laying perfectly on her shoulders with one arm behind her head twisting a couple of strands slightly in between her fingertips. Meanwhile Kim's hand was now tracing up her side. She started to sway from side to side while she gracefully bent her knees.

Kim crawled up Jacks legs and moved her arms to tenderly caress his body as she slowly outlined his abs and chest, Kim's other soft set of fingers smoothly grazed up his side making Jack squirmed under the tingling touch that tickled.

She was half way through stand back up in her dance when Jack grabbed her.

"That's it." He growled as he pulled Kim on top of his body.

Kim laughed as Jack tickled her with is nose when he nuzzled into her neck.

"Oh yea what are you going to do about it." Kim teased.

Kim screamed as Jack rolled her over and pinned her down to the bed with her arms above her head.

Jack slowly began to sweetly kiss Kim's ear and nibble on it.

Kim moaned slightly at the sensitive spot as his breath escaped his lips.

"Mmmm Jack." She whispered as her arms went around Jack's exposed back

Jack smiled in the middle of a kiss and slowly moved down her neck while lightly running his hands up her sides feeling every inch of the black lacy fabric. He reached her right shoulder and removed her arm from his backside then gently dragged the strap down her arm and off her body leaving kisses every couple of centimeters where his fingers brushed her skin.

The arm that was still on Jacks back moved up and clutched some of his hair winding her fingers through his silky mane. All of a sudden Jack bit down on Kim's breast and began to nibble on it. Kim's fingers untangled them selves from Jacks now messy hair. She trailed down his neckline and past his backbone to his lower back and gently ran her fingers along side the brim of his jeans. Kim then moved back up once again and dug her nails into his shoulder blades when he reached her chest and began licking her nipple with the fabric still on.

"OHH JACK!' Kim moaned louder and with that Jack bit down and ripped the lacy outfit down fast but not enough to actually tear the fragile lace.

Jack's eyes widened as Kim's perfect breast was popped out. A smile spread across his face and then something took over him….LUST? LOVE? He didn't know all he knew was that he had to have her. He dove down and bit her jugular and sucked hard. He knew there would be a hickey but he didn't care and Kim didn't seem to mind either for her nails clawed down his back leaving scratch marks as evidence of the passion that they felt.

"Jack…?" Kim moaned but called out his name to ask him a question.

"Yea." He breathed out heavily.

"You…. Umm wanna do 69?" Kim asked nervously.

Jack pushed up with his hands to look her right in the eyes. "You sure?" He questioned.

Kim nodded.

Jack stood up unbuckled his belt. "You're positive Kim? He had to ask one more time just to be sure and she nodded in approval. He hesitated and slid off his pants and boxers he was now completely naked.

Kim eyed his fully erect 8 ½ inch penis. She stood up and took a deep breath debating on weather or not to do this. Yea she loved him that not what this was about, she knew it would hurt and she was scared but she also knew as well that Jack would be nice and gentle about it and listen to her body language plus she didn't want Jack to look at her differently. After what seemed like forever she slipped out of the sexy outfit. She felt free and embarrassed at the same time. She wanted Jack to wrap his strong arms around her but she also wanted to cover up.

Jack did Kim's favorite half smirk and walked up embracing her in his arms holding her close. "You look amazingly… KISS wonderfully….KISS Sexy….KISS KISS Beauuutiful." Jack stated removing a section of Kim's hair back so he could have access to her throat.

Kim let out a sigh as Jack kissed her neck. Kim ran a hand across Jack's pelvic bone then zigzagging down his inner thigh gripping the base of his cock she started to go up and back down.

Soft moans flowed from Jack's lip. Kim went faster each time Jack got louder. Before either Kim or Jack knew it she was kissing his chest then his abs following his….well hers treasure trail.

Kim stopped and hesitated for a second.

"Babe you don…."Jack was cut of when he felt a light weightless kiss on the tip of his penis.

Then another kiss, they continued all the way down and back up. Then came the licking. OH MY GOD THE LICKING Jack imagined. He let out a silent scream wanting to cum but thought that she might not like it. Sadly he had to release his pre cum

Kim was enjoying the taste of whatever Jack had just discharged onto her tongue. She wanted more. She placed the tip in her mouth and sucked moving her tongue in circles around it.

Jacks snarls grow louder as Kim goes down further and faster lightly skimming her teeth along the skin when she goes back up.

Jack had enough he picked Kim up bridal style and sweetly laid her on the bed and Kissed down her stomach to her pussy. The moment his lips touched it Kim arched her back upwards pressing Jack's face right into her vagina. Jack left little feathery kisses on her moist pussy lips. Without warning he licked her clit and Kim whimpered in pleasure. Jack continued to flick Kim's clit with his tongue. While Kim was lost in the pleasure Jack slid his pointer finger into Kim's pussy and started rubbing her G-spot. With in seconds Kim climaxed and Jack licked up her juices.

"Jack I want you inside of me please." Kim moaned as she rode out her climax

"You sure?" He questioned wiping off the remaining juices with his tongue.

"Yes." Kim sighed wanting nothing more then Jack indie of her

Jack knelt over her and lined up his cock with the entrance to her pussy. Gradually Jack eased the tip of his dick inside of her.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow. Kim cried under clenched teeth.

To Kim it hurt… yea she put tampons in before when she had her *PIEROD* but it felt nothing like this. She could feel her pussy stretching… ripping.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked concerned.

"No." Kim spoke trying to hide the tears formed at the sides of her corneas.

Inch by inch Jack wormed his way inside checking Kim's face for any signs of discomfort. He had to stop a few times but he didn't' mind pretty soon all of him was inserted into her tight wet pussy. Jack moaned when he hit her wall it felt like their souls were connected in every possible way. He pressed their body together wrapped his arms around Kim and kissed the tears away... He never knew it would feel this good. He almost climaxed right there but then remembered he wasn't wearing a condom. He pulled out of Kim and she shuddered as he with drew.

"What are you doing?" Kim questioned.

Jack kissed her cheek."Protection."

Kim was in a different state that she didn't know what Jack was talking about. "Huh?"

Jack chuckled. "I'm putting a condom on."

"Oh good thinking glad one of us is." Kim exhaled.

After Jack got the condom on him he realigned his angel and softly slid into Kim once again. As soon as he entered, Kim bucked her hips making him hit her wall quicker. Slowly he moved in and out of her. Gradually getting Kim wetter and wetter. Kim and Jack were moaning in unison…. Well she was moaning he was growling/grunting as he grabbed her shoulders so he could do deeper.

Kim leaned up and bit Jacks collar bone moaning in blissfulness.

Jack let a deep raspy growl that ended up being Kim's name "KIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM"

Jack climaxed but he was far from done he craved more, but he wanted to make sure Kim okay with it.

"Baby I just came." He spoke softly in her ear.

Jack slithered out of Kim making her gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness. She couldn't help but moan telling him she wanted more.

Jack rolled over he had to breath that was the 3rd orgasm he had today.

Both Jack and Kim didn't want the moment to be over. Jack cradled Kim in his arms letting their body's mold together forming one.

Soon they were fast asleep.

YAY ONE HITTER DONE…. OR IS IT TELL ME IF I SOULD MAKE THIS A STORY?

THANKS EVERYONE IS AWESOME!


End file.
